Polyautale
by lovelybones28
Summary: In this story, a young woman, her little brother, and Frisk fall into the Underground, but there's a twist. They do not originally go to the same Underground. They go to the Fell!, Swap!, then the base underground, but, with how the three humans work towards different goals, things get... Jumbled. Mixed, even. Follow these three characters as they find strife, romance, and freedom
1. Don't Take Her Hand…

**Don't Take Her Hand…**

"What's your name? Why don't we call you Ashton…. You are a bit dusty from killing so many people in the last world you were in, after all. Oh. That's your actual name. Eh, whatever. Point is, you're a killer, but, you seemed to choose who you wanted to kill. Why is that? Why only take pity on a few monsters, even though they legitimately wanted to kill you, over and over? ….You must be a masochist or something. Anyways, I see how you're looking at me in confusion. You think you know me, but I'm not who you think I am, am I? You want to find him, right? Find the one you're being so incorruptible, filled with RELIABILITY? To fulfill a promise you refuse to break? You got spunk, kid, but, let's see how you do in this world…."

A young woman, maybe around twenty, was falling down a deep, dark hole, unconscious, until she landed with a thud onto a bed of yellow flowers. She woke up, and groaned softly, then opened her eyes, looking up at the faint light coming through what looked like a pin hole of an entrance…. How the hell did she survive? It doesn't matter. What DOES matter, is that she's alive, and she needs to find a way out of here. Up wasn't an option, she didn't have the body or equipment for that….

She sighed, then winced as she got onto her feet, and shakily stood. Even though she had no signs of harm, her body ached as if she was violently attacked, stabbed, shot, and any other wound type imaginable. She must have hit her head hard or something….

The young woman caught a hint of light out of the corner of her eye, and looked over, and saw a patch of grass with a single flower, but, it looked odd, like it didn't belong there…. Curiosity be damned, she went over to it, curious. Suddenly, the flower showed its face, wide, black and shiny eyes piercing into her own, with an equally unnerving smile to match. "Well, howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Hmm…. You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." Admittedly, the young woman was, and was wondering if she was suffering from a concussion or something right now. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, a lavender colored heart left their chest, and landing in an odd square that hovered between them, like a window. Something felt wrong, REALLY wrong…. "See that heart? That's your SOUL, The very culmination of your being!" The young woman paled, feeling a sort of anxiety kick in, feeling a grim sense of déjà vu hit her. "Oh? Look at how big your heart is! You must have a lot of LV! What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" The young woman saw that her LV was 20, and thought it was pretty weird. Was she loved dearly before she fell? If she was…. Why did she fall into this place? "You want more LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Um, that was a bit creepy, but okay, and it didn't help that Flowey winked at her, too. "Down here, LOVE is shared through…. Little white…. 'Friendliness Pellets.' Are you ready? Move your SOUL around, catch as many as you can!" Suddenly, the 'friendliness pellets' came after her SOUL, and despite her better judgement, she ran her soul into them, and suffered crippling pain in her chest, making her crash to the ground, gasping. She saw what her HP was, and saw that she only had 1 HP left. The flower soon had a malicious grin on his face, and then spoke in a cruel tone. "You idiot. In this world, it's kill, or BE killed~! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" Then, a ring of the pellets surrounded her soul, and Flowey smiled, before speaking condescendingly, "DIE," before laughing demonically as the pellets floated closer and closer to her soul, until they disappeared, and her health bar was full again, naturally confusing the young woman and the flower, until he flew off, having been struck with a magical white flame. Fucking demon weed.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…." The young woman saw a large, humanoid goat creature came forth, bearing a motherly expression and tone. Why did this female seem so familiar…. Yet not to the young woman? As if her worries were all too clear, the creature looked at her kindly, and harmlessly assured, "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Though, you're the third one to fall down here in a short while! Come! I will guide you through the catacombs, this way." Toriel then lead the way through an archway, and into a long corridor, with scattered red leaves in a rectangle, then a pile of those same leaves between two stairways, but in front of the pile was a little glowing light. The young woman, on impulse, touched it, and heard echoes in her mind, a voice familiar and dear to her, "The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling me with DETERMINATION." Huh…. Odd. 'HP restored.' That's comforting. Nothing beats being alive and well.

Meanwhile, a small boy and a young child were on their way to a town called Snowdin. The boy wanted be brave for his new friend, but being in a new place full of potential danger made him anxious. But the small friend was confident, and held his hand comfortingly.

So far, the boy named Ian was at LV 2, while the child, who hasn't spoken a word was at LV 1 still. They wouldn't harm a fly, but Ian killed a few monsters out of fear and self-defense for him and his friend. The Loox were unrelenting, so could you blame him? So far, the two children were friends with Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus, but Ian was a bit suspicious of Sans, and he was a bit weirded out by Papyrus's cooking technique. He also felt a little sad that Toriel closed the door on them after they left, but…. He also missed home, too, missing his family and pets, though, he missed his sister the most, despite the fight they had before he left, and ended up in the underground. The child nudged him out of his thoughts, giving him a gentle smile, and began leading them toward Waterfall.

 **A/N: Thank you all for checking out this fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoyed! But, I'm open to reviews and critiques, as long as they are constructive. Also, I intend on making this story a slow burn, for the most part. Certain situations will happen, involving some naughtiness outside of a relationship, plus other things. The next chapter will be tagged appropriately, as I'll begin introducing the three main aus, played by each human, plus, I may add a few cameos for something very interesting, as well. Also, if you'd like to request a oneshot of sorts, feel free to ask, but I have the right to say no to certain themes and situations. I may enjoy kinky shit, and some taboo-like shit, but I don't cross certain lines. Also, if I do not know the characters or plot, I will have to decline.**


	2. Underfell? Looks Like Everyone's Having

**Underfell? More like Murder Central.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay on this! I've been unpacking and working the past few days, and getting ideas for how I wanted this chapter to go!**

Today was a normal day, sort of, for Ashton Carter, a young woman of 20 years old in the later parts of spring, melding into summer. Recently, a small child by the name of Frisk disappeared from a nearby orphanage, and it's been three days since their disappearance, so of course the town was abuzz with worry still, with search dogs getting involved and everything. Though, they were worried, mostly due to the fact that they knew the child somewhat, due to her younger brother, who was going to be 15 fairly soon, having been taking sign language classes with them. His name was Ian Carter, and he had a bit of a hearing disability, as well as moderate ADHD, making him a bit impulsive when he wasn't on his medication.

Though…. He was acting off, despite having taken his medicine, and wasn't playing his games like he normally does. Ashton knocked on his door, before coming in, looking worried. "Hey, bud…. How are you feeling?" She asked, giving him a soft smile. "Frisk's still gone…." Was all he said looking grim. "I know bud, but I'm sure the authorities will find them soon—" "Ash, I think they went to that cave on Mt Ebott." "W-what? No, th-they couldn't have…. They're only what, ten?" "Twelve, but I'm serious! The other kids at the orphanage were talking about it, and said that Frisk was too chicken to go and check it out…." He looked very, VERY concerned, and even looked like he was going to cry. Ashton frowned, and paled slightly, recalling how the authorities had their hounds track Frisk's scent to that mountain, and it ended at a hole…. "Ian, I promise the authorities will find them—" "Ash, they AREN'T!" He yelled, standing up suddenly. He was five foot nine, easily towering over Ashton by an easy nine inches, and she flinched, before feeling defensive. "YES THEY ARE, IAN, AND FRISK WILL OME BACK!" She yelled at him, then suddenly, she was on the floor, her back having hit the floor as her younger brother pushed her away, and ran out of the room, and from the slamming door downstairs, outside. She cursed, grabbing her hoodie, phone, and shoes before running outside, and seeing that he wasn't within sight, she ran towards the mountain.

By the time Ashton got to the foot of the mountain, Ian was nowhere in sight, though, when they got to the mouth of the cave, and saw that one of his shoes got stuck under a root near a deep, dark looking hole, her heart fell as her blood ran cold. "….Ian….? Ian? IAN?!" She looked around frantically, clutching his shoe to their chest, and started to sob. "IAN, IF YOU'RE FUCKING HIDING AROUND HERE, I-I'M GOING TO BE SO FUCKING MAD! JUST…. J-Just come out…. Please…." She whimpered, falling to her knees, hoping this was all just a bad dream, but…. It actually happened. Two children were lost to Mt. Ebott…. No. NO. **NO.** Ashton looked into the hole, and bit her lip before shooting a call to her mother, but, it went to voicemail. "M-mom, Ian went to Mt. Ebott…. I-I'm so sorry…. G-get the cops, and have the fire department get someone up here so they can try to get in the hole…. Mom…. I-I'm sorry…." She hiccupped, though, before she could end the call, the ground beneath her began to crumble, and she fell into the hole, screaming, while her phone stayed on the ground, along with her brother's shoe.

Ashton woke up on a bed of golden flowers, her head sore, and when they looked up, they saw only a small speck of light from above, and they paled. No…. No way. There's no way the young woman survived a fall from a height like this! But… if she did, then….! "Ian?! Ian, are you down here?! Little bud, please answer me if you're here!" She cried out, before shakily standing, and running towards an archway, and entered a dark room with reddish walls, and a single earthen patch with a damaged flower drooping in the center of it.

Ashton, curious, stepped towards it, and jumped back when it flinched, and looked at her, pleading fearfully, "Please d-don't kill me!" She blinked, then frowned, looking at the flower, and crouched down, trying to be eye-level with it. "It's okay little guy…. No one's going to hurt you…. Say, have you seen a boy run through here? Taller than me by about a head and a half, sort of shaggy brown hair, pale, hazel green eyes?" The flower frowned, and shook his head. "Sorry, no…. Why?" "H-he's my little brother…." Tears formed in her eyes, and the flower looked so awkward. "H-hey, hey! Stop crying! You'll alert HER." "Wh-who?" She asked, sniveling. She never worked under emotional distress well. "The caretaker of the ruins, TORIEL. She's crazy, I tell you, and she'll try to bake you into a pie if she finds you!" The flower warned, and Ashton looked horrified. "W-what?" "Look, tell you what: If your brother came by while I was hiding, maybe I can help you find him. Besides, if you run into anyone down here, you'll get killed. Down here, the law is 'kill or be killed', no matter how much some of us hate it…." The flower sighed, and Ashton softly cradled its petals. "Hey, hey, look, I'll bring you along, and we can work together and not get killed. I'd love the assistance…. I'm Ashton." "I-I'm Flowey…." The little flower smiled, then coiled up the human's arm, and rested his head on her shoulder softly. "Let's go before she appears."

Meanwhile, further on, a large humanoid goat creature was baking, humming happily as she sprinkled dust into the butterscotch filling, then topped it with cinnamon before putting it in the oven, smiling grimly. "Another pie…. For another human to eat…. I do hope they stay this time…. And not run away, like the other six did…."

About 50 g in winnings later, and some cuts and bruises from various puzzles later, Ashton and Flowey were at a large, blackened and barren tree in front of what looked like a house, and Flowey was cowering a bit. "I-Is this the place…. Where she lives?" "Yeah, and…. I hope your brother managed to get in here and leave while she was patrolling…." Ashton paled, and her blood ran cold. "She better not have hurt Ian…." She felt her soul glow in her chest, a color lighter, and more hopeful than the constant red all around her. Lavender…. At a strong level five. Though, they didn't have a speck of dust on them. Oddly…. They managed to talk everyone out of fighting, and they still seemed to gain experience and LVs…. Flowey didn't understand it either, but… the more Ashton got hurt, the more their experience went up at the end of a battle.

They trudged on, and the young woman meekly knocked out of habitual manners. "Ashton, don't knock—" "Who's there~?" A sweet, almost too sweet voice called from the other side, and Ashton flinched. "A-a girl looking for their little brother?" The monster on the other side of the door gasped faintly, and smiled. They only felt one human enter the underground, so…. Perhaps this child was truly lost? Maybe they hit their head on the way down, too! The door opened, revealing a goat-like monster woman who seemed to have reddened bags under her eyes, which were a blood red. Before the door was even opened, Flowey had hid in their shirt, knowing Toriel wanted to destroy it. "Why don't you come in for some rest, food, and a little chat, hmm? I'm sure you're tired from searching for your little brother." Toriel smiled, looking tired, but loving. Ashton nodded, wondering why Flowey was so nervous about her, and thought the flower was overreacting. "I'd love that, thank you…." She smiled, and entered the house despite Flowey shaking against her back. She looked around and saw a staircase and calendar near the top, and two her right was a hallway with two doors, and to the left was a living room with a dining table, and what looked like a kitchen beyond that.

The caretaker of the ruins then led Ashton to the bedroom, which looked comfortable, but used to be a younger child's room before. "You may sleep in here if you like, and I'll bring you something to eat when you wake up." Toriel smiled softly, then closed the door behind her. "Ashton, what are you THINKING? She's going to kill you if you try to leave now!" "Flowey, I'm sure you're over reacting-" "I am not overreacting!" The flower hissed, getting in her face. "We need to get out of here before she decides to seal the door to the exit of the ruins if she hasn't already!" "Alright alright…. But I am tired, you know…. Getting my butt kicked by frogs and anxious little sprites wore me out…. Also, Loox and Vegetoids are hard to deal with." Flowey sighed, then gave in. "Fine, but only one night. But, come morning, we're LEAVING." Flowey hissed, then squeaked when the human held it close as they laid down, being one to need to hug something in order to sleep properly, and there was only one pillow on the bed….

When morning came, Ashton yawned, and Flowey had hidden itself under their shirt against her chest, making her blush, but had a feeling Toriel came in the night or early morning to leave a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie by the bed. "D-don't eat it Frisk…. S-save it for later. We still have that monster candy and a dozen spider donuts…." Flowey murmured, and Ashton nodded, sticking the pie in their inventory. Oddly, Flowey seemed to have unlimited space in its own, so it carried most of the healing items for her. The pair soon left the room, and peeked in Toriel's, and thought it was a bit too clean. They then went to the living area, seeing that she was reading a book, but they left the room without a sound before sneaking down the stairs, to see what looked like a dark, long hallway. They got a few steps in, before Toriel stood behind them, smiling eerily. "And where do you think you're going, my child~?"

Ashton jumped and spun around, to see Toriel's eyes looking a bit crazed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't you know what'll happen if you leave?" Oh shit. Ashton bolted down the hallway, panic kicking in as the monster kept on her heels. "You're going to die if you leave! They—Asgore, will kill you if he finds you!" Toriel called after the human, and sent a few fireballs to block the door, making Ashton stop in their tracks. "I-if you stay with me, I'll keep you happy and well-fed, child! N-no one will ever hurt you again!" Ashton flinched, then looked at Toriel, wondering how she knew. Flowey didn't even know, and it was clinging to their back, where a good amount of scars were. "….You don't know me, and I can't stay. I have to find my little brother!" She clenched her fists, and got in a fight stance. The monster only grinned more as tears rolled down her furry cheeks. "Then so be it. Prove to me you'll survive!"

After a long, arduous battle, Ashton stood shakily, burns covering a good portion of their skin, and they didn't have enough candy to repair it all after they defeated Toriel, who fled in mournful tears, and never looked back. The pair went through one door, and on the other side, it was considerably colder, and poor Aston shivered, having only been wearing purple and black shorts which were frayed and worn in places, black fake cons from Faded Glory, and a black hoodie lined with lavender fleece, and a black tank top that had a Celtic knot work skull in silver on her decently sized chest. The cold got even worse as the pair got closer to the final door, which opened with a gust of wind, and made the poor girl stop in place, and hug herself. "FUCK it's cold out here!" She whined almost angrily, having been a bit weak to extreme temperatures. Though, she guessed the cold air would somewhat help her burns…. Though, she noticed a save star to her left, and quickly touched it, and sighed in relief as a rush of warmth filled and healed her, but was shivering again in no time. She and Flowey continued along the path, finding that it was eerily quiet. She spied a fallen branch but paid it no mind….

Though, just as they stepped over it, taking a few steps until they felt eyes on her back, Ashton heard the branch snap, and quickly turned around, seeing that it was snapped in two. "Ashton, keep moving." Flowey nervously instructed, and Ashton nodded as she continued on the path…. Though, she felt eyes again, and when she turned to see one more time, she yelped softly when they saw a shadow appear then disappear. She began bolting towards a bridge up ahead, but a good few feet before it, she tripped, landing in the snow with a yelp, and heard crunching footsteps in the snow, before looking behind here, a dark magic obscuring the stranger's appearance. "Hey, you shouldn't **fall** for me, I'm bad to the **bone** _._ " Said the figure with a low, almost gravelly voice, yet, it wasn't rough on the ears. He offered her a hand. "C'mon, you'll catch your death of cold if you stay on the snow like that. From the looks of ya, you **snow** what it's like to feel terrible pain." Ashton hesitated, but grabbed his hand, and regretted it.

There was something like a joy buzzer in his skeletal hand, but, he had an iron grip on them for a good thirty seconds, the painful zapping forcing a violent stabbing pain into poor Ashton's palm as she was pulled to stand, almost face to face with a skeleton, whose mouth consisted of only sharp fang-like teeth, one of them being made of gold that glinted in the low light of the area, and had eyes that almost looked into her soul. The young woman yelped, and pulled away as soon as she could, holding her stinging hand as she took in the skeleton before her. He was stout, but only slightly taller than her, maybe by two inches, wearing a red turtleneck sweater, a black hooded jacket with copious amounts of floof brimming the hood, black basketball shorts with a single vertical red on each side, red and white Cons, and about his neck was a thick, black leather collar that was studded with sharp silver spikes, and the hook in the middle only had two chain links to it. "Wh-who are you?!" Ashton asked, sounding rightfully angry, and the skeleton merely chuckled. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, and boy, I had fun hearing you scream~ But, now that you know my name….~3 I wonder how nice you sound when you plead for me not you kill you? Gasping as I wring that pretty neck of yours~?"


	3. When Gravity's a Bitch

**When Gravity's a Bitch, at Least You Didn't Fell.**

 **A/N: Sorry (Not sorry) for the cliffhanger, but things will come together in time! Reunions will be made, and when I go over certain universes a duplicate time, I'll be sure to summarize it for the most part, unless you want me to write it out. I want to hear from you guys, after all! Also, sorry again for the delay if you all were eagerly waiting for the next chapter, 12 hour shifts are necessary to pay off debt yet suck at the same time ;w; Also, I will be posting this on Archive of our Own as well, so if you'd like to follow me there too, that'd be amazing!**

Ian Carter was understandably upset after hearing that his friend had gone missing, and how after three days, there was still no news about Frisk's whereabouts. When he heard knocking, he had hoped there'd be news about Frisk's wellbeing, but…. There was none, and he was even more upset…. And, inevitably, he got into an argument whit his sister, who was five years older than he, before he pushed her aside, and ran to the mountain, needing to see for himself whether or not there was any clues as to Frisk's whereabouts. Frisk was mute, but not deaf, and so he called their name, panic in his tone. He ran into the mountain, calling out for his friend until he fell, and fell down a hole after losing his shoe thanks to tripping and snagging on a raised root.

When the teen woke up next, he groaned sitting up and cursing as he rubbed his head, then cursed again when he noticed a shoe was gone. He looked around, and noticed a path up ahead of him, and before he got going, though, he checked his ears, and was relieved to know he still had his hearing aids. 'Mom'd kill me if I lost these on top of falling down here…. If Ashton doesn't kill me first.' Ian thought as he stepped unevenly along, and noticed an odd dog….Cat…. looking creature wearing a shirt under a beam of light, and was a bit wary of how it smiled at him. "Hoi! I'm Temmie, Temmie the Tem!" It greeted the young man, and he just. Noped out of there. He's not dealing with this Lol Cat-sounding creature, nuh uh.

Though, as he went further into the ruins-like environment, he did bump into a brick wall of fur, and almost fell on his ass, though, he was caught by the hand, and a booming and fatherly voice asked. "Are you alright, young one? I'm sorry for not seeing you approach sooner. Ah, I'm Asgore, the caretaker of these ruins, and I was about to make my rounds to make sure no one fell down here…. But it seems you have! And what happened to your shoe?" He asked, looking concerned at Ian, who sputtered a bit, "I-I'm alright, just a little spooked is all…. And I'm Ian Carter….And I think I lost in on the way down the hole.…" He groaned, and the kind goat-like monster took his hand. "Well, I'm sure I can make you some new shoes when we get to my home." He said kindly, and led Ian through a series of puzzles, and taught the young man how to handle himself in FIGHTs, and was proud to see that he was merciful. But, sadly, when left alone, the young man had difficulty defending himself, and may have killed a few Loox on the way to Asgore's home, where the fatherly monster was baking pie.

Upon arrival, Ian was greeted with a hearty laugh and hello, and saw there were a new pair of shoes very similar to his own currently warn and beat up one. He wasn't too nice to his shoes. "Ian, would you like some pie? It's butterscotch cinnamon, and did you find your new shoes?" "Yeah, I did, and thank you, too! How were you able to make them, though?" "The simplest answer would be magic, young one." Ian nodded, and slipped them on and found that they were already broken in for his feet already, and was very curious. "So, Asgore, do you live alone here?" The young man asked, and the elder male sighed softly, and nodded. "Yes, and the few visitors I have never stay long, as they have things to get done. But, I tend to the flowers and trees here as I can, and make sure everyone's happy in the ruins. But, I have to ask, why did you come down here? Did you fall into the underground by mistake?" Ian shook his head, and sighed softly. "No, I came down here looking for a friend that went missing three days ago…. Maybe you've seen them? Little under five foot tall, always wears fuchsia long sleeve shirts with two blue horizontal stripes on the torso, sorta bowl cut brown hair that's little past chin length, and has a yellowish complexion that's pale. They go by the name Frisk, and speak in sign language." The monster frowned, shaking his head. "Sadly, no such child has fallen down here…. But, fear not! I'm sure they'll be found soon…. But for now, let's get you fed and rested, alright?" Asgore smiled warmly, though, his eyes looked sad. The child described sounded so similar to his late human child, Chara.

After having eaten some pie, and saved a piece for the road, Ian went to bed, and slept soundly through the night…. Though, near morning, or whatever it was in the underground, he woke up to a feeling of loss, and teared up, recalling that he was down here, and not at home…. And that his sister was probably- "Ashton!" He jumped up, and looked around, and found Asgore sitting in a chair, reading a book until Ian came in. "Is something wrong, young one?" "M-my sister, s-she's probably worried sick about me and—" "Ian, calm…. Now, are you worried she may have tried to follow you here?" "Y-yes…. God, she's going to hate me…." "She won't, Ian, I'm sure of it. She'll be too worried to be upset with you. Would you like me to go with you and see if she did fall down here?" "Y-yes, sir…." The young man was hoping Ashton didn't join him in the underground, but…. Knowing how clumsy his sister was, she may have fell in if she looked too far forward into the hole.

After a while of searching, the pair didn't find Ashton, and Ian was somewhat relieved, though he was still nervous. "Asgore? If you ever find my sister, would you try to help her find me, too? I know how she gets when she's alone in a new place, despite her being twenty…." He sighed softly, and was tearing up a bit. "Young one, it's going to be alright. If she does fall down here trying to search for you, I'll be sure to help you two reunite. You sound like you care for her deeply, and I just hope that if she's not down here, then she's still on the surface, waiting for your return…. And as far as that goes, I believe it'd be best if you headed on your way, that way you can meet her on the surface, too." The elder male smiled sadly, then gave the teen a warm hug, before giving him a back pack filled with goodies to heal him along the way, then escorted him to the door, and wishing him luck.

The young man was walking in the snow, shivering a bit as he looked around. The tall columns of thin, dead trees were very unsettling, and naturally, he had the heebie-jeebies…. Though, it only got worse when a thick branch broke behind him, yet no one was there. He soon made it to a bridge that was barely barricaded off, and was about to step onto it when he saw a taller shadow loom above him. He quickly turned around, startled, and almost fell on his rear again, but was caught by a long-face skeleton that looked tried with a cigarette hanging out of his…. Well. He didn't have lips, but the cigarette was sorta suspended in mid-air near his teeth. "Woah there, kid, I'm not gonna kill ya, so chill. Are you alright?" The younger male took a look at the taller skeleton, then nodded a bit shakily before being helped to stand. The skeleton was a good head or so taller than Ian, and wore an orange-cream hoodie, greyish-blue sweatpants, orange and white cons, . "A-are you really a skeleton?" "Yeah, and I'm pretty bony too." He snickered, and Ian laughed a bit too. "So, uh, Mr. Skeleton, I'm Ian Clark, and I'm looking for a younger kid than me. Their name is frisk, is less than five feet tall, and—" "Sorry, kid, you're the only human to have left the ruins in a good five years. But, who knows, maybe they fell somewhere else. There are a lot of holes from the surface, and especially so near Waterfall. If you want, I can try to help ya when I'm not workin'." "I'd appreciate that…. And may I know your name?" "It's Papyrus. Also, my younger brother's going to be coming over real soon, so I suggest you hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." The skeleton casually pointed at it, and Ian did as told. Though…. When the human saw a shorter, livelier skeleton bound over with stars in his eyes, he panicked. Though…. It seemed the shorter skeleton didn't notice him…. That's…. Odd.

Terrible puns, and some perceived 'ratting out' later, Ian left from behind the lamp, and looked at Papyrus with a squinty, suspicious look. "….Were you trying to sell that I was a lamp too?" "Yep. All part of the plan. Why don't you scurry on now?" Papyrus put out his now dead cigarette, then began lighting a new one as the young man left…. But, he stopped mid-flick of his lighter, and looked back at the door to the ruins…. Something was up, and it didn't feel right…. There was something stronger than the monster behind that door now…. He hid in the shadows until he heard shaky footsteps finally leave the ruins, and…. Honestly, the skeleton was shocked to see another human come out, but…. She looked, and smelled…. Older? Yeah, older than the kid he just said goodbye to. Though, what she was wearing wasn't the best for the weather here. Once she passed him, he began following her, feeling tense, and once she got to the bridge, he stopped her. "Say, don't cha know how to greet a new friend?" The skeleton extended his hand, hand whoopee cushion applied, though…. She flinched before turning around, and looked up at him, then at his hand warily. She looked a bit scared…. Why would she be scared of him when she's- …. LV 20. "Wh-who are you….?" She asked, looking up at him with fearful violet eyes that seem to have seen so much suffering…. But…. Was it her own, or others'?


End file.
